


A Sound Soul

by TsubaruKimimori



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: M/M, Soul Eater AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 12:15:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14020029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsubaruKimimori/pseuds/TsubaruKimimori
Summary: Welcome To Death Weapon Meister AcademyThis is no ordinary school Some students learn how to use weapons. Other students? They are the weapons. Their goal is to collect 99 evil souls plus one witchBut deep under Death City an great evil lurks...Soul Eater AU!





	A Sound Soul

“Kamui I’m so excited! We get to start at the DWMA today!”

“I don’t know why; school is boring.”

“THIS ONE WILL BE FUN!”

“How do you know? Subaru goes there but I don’t really get to see him much, I don’t know why.”

“I’ve heard things from my brother. You remember my brother right, Kamui?”

The answer was yes Kamui did remember Fuuma’s brother but there was something about him that seemed different. He didn’t have the aura that Fuuma had, nor did he possess a weapon’s aura. Just what was he? Kamui assumed he would never find out as according to Fuuma his brother knew of the school but didn’t attend it.  Kamui also didn’t see the point of being turned into a death ‘scythe’ when he could turn into a gun but whatever, it was what it was.

“THESE STEPS ARE ATROCIOUS WHY ARE THERE SO EFFING MANY?!”

“Oh come on Kamui, it’s not that bad!”

When they finally got to the top of the stairs Kamui laid on the ground with his tongue out. “Eff that never again.”

“Oh come on Kamui, it can’t be that bad; we trained since we were little kids!”

“Subaru? Is that you?” Kamui was shocked to see Subaru, he looked a lot different than the last time he had saw him. His hair was cut shorter and he seemed happier.

“Indeed.”

Kamui looked at his older half-brother who seemed to have no problem getting up the stairs.

“You’re three hours late the both of you.”

Kamui’s hair stood up straight. What was he doing here?!

Fuuma’s hair stood on end. “Ohayo….Nii-san.”

“Don’t good morning me. I expect to see you in my office later. So for the both of you, whenever you want to knock on Death's door. 42-42-564. Sayonara for now.”

“Fuuma, your brother, is he?” Kamui knew sometimes three star meisters taught at the school so he couldn’t help but wonder if that’s what Fuuma’s brother was.

“He’s Lord Death, yes.”

“EHHHHHH?! I WAS ONLY GOING TO ASK IF HE WAS A THREE STAR MEISTER! AND YOU TELL ME HE’S A SHINIGAMI?! NOT ONLY A SHINIGAMI BUT THE HEADMASTER OF THIS SCHOOL?! WHAT ABOUT YOU, ARE YOU A SHINIGAMI?!” Well that certainly explained the different aura Fuuma’s brother put off. He wasn’t a weapon and he wasn’t a meister, he was a shinigami and not just any shinigami…LORD DEATH HIMSELF! Now Kamui knew for sure he didn’t want to be a death scythe. Wait a minute…Subaru was a death scythe, did that mean he was sleeping with the enemy?!

“Calm down calm down. I am not a shinigami I promise that and even if I was what’s the big deal?”

“I don’t like shinigami! Shinigami took my mother away from me! THAT’S WHAT THE BIG DEAL IS!”

“Just because one did doesn’t mean they’re all bad. Seishirou-nii-san is good...more or less. Now come on we need to go to his office…I can only imagine what awaits us there…”

 


End file.
